wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilly
"Lilly" is the 6th episode from The Wiggles (Series 1). Synposis A famous movie star named Lilly Lavender comes to Wigglehouse to choose one of The Wiggles as a leading man in her new movie "Lilly Lavender Gets Married" Plot (Series Intro) Song 1 - Havenu Shalom Alechem ''Kindergarden Text Types Finger Pianting Wiggle House Lilly Lavender is a famous movie star in Wiggle world who is the worlds beautiful movie star. Lilly Lavender is coming over to Wigglehouse to see the Wiggles. Murray loves Lilly because she was beautiful to him and he likes the sound of her name and even Murray was cleaning a frame of her. Also Anthony is trying to trick Lilly with a rubber duck that he put under the blue bean bag and Greg lift it up and he saw it. He said what's this Anthony? And Anthony said how did that get there? He said that he was going to fix it up and he put it under the yellow one for a trick. The doorbell rang and door said who goes there? Lilly's assistant told him that this is Lilly Lavender, Queen of the silver screen, superstar of celluloid, the diva of drama, The... Then Door said yes, yes, yes, yes and I'm Captain Feathersword. But he wasn't, Lilly told Door that she has an invitation to visit the Wiggles and let her in without taking the test so she and her assistent went in. The Wiggles we're acting stage since she came in and when she sat down on the yellow bean bag she fell by triping over and her assistant triped too and Greg helped Lilly up and Lilly's assistent found the rubber duck and hes trick didn't work. Lilly told them that she saw a Wiggles concert last week and her niece Jasmine (She forgotten her name) she said that she loves there songs especially "Wake Up Anthony" but its surposed to be Jeff. Anthony got surpried and Lilly's assistent whispers by saying Wake Up Jeff. Then Lilly asks them to show off their talents and whoever does the best gets to be a star in her next movie "Lilly Lavender Gets Married". These are there talents - Anthony loves to eat. Jeff is good at sleeping. Greg is good at magic by turning the flower pot into a white dove, but it was another of Frank the very rare dancing green mexican iguana who laughed and Greg said oops and Murray is good at guitar. She has dicided and when she about to announce the leading man, Captain Feathersword came in with hes unicycle and doing it funny that Lilly chose him because he is funny and he was so talented. So Captain Feathersword is leading man. ' Wiggly Trivia ' *Will Lilly be starred in another movie? *Who will she pick for the winner? *What will the Wiggles do to admire her? ''Song 2 - Joannie Works With One Hammer ''Henry The Octopus Puppet Show Henry and his friends do a hat parade with different and colourful hats. Captain Feathswords Pirate Show Captain Feathersword goes on a picnic at pirate park and Wags keeps tricking him that its a miserable day for a picnic. ''Song 3 - Whenever I Hear This Music Credits: The Balloon Chase (Original Airing) Pink Towel Chase (Newer Airing) Category:Series 1 Episodes Category:1998